Family
by Prosper Jade
Summary: Ty Lee/Asami oneshot at the circus.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, nor do I own Legend of Korra.

Rating: K+

Pairing: Ty Lee/Asami

Title: Family

Each year on their wedding anniversary, Asami and Ty Lee would bring their children to the circus to celebrate. As their children grew, they would tell them of how they met, and how the pair fell in love. The year Saru turned four, her interest in acrobatics began to surface. She watched her mother train with rapt attention, wide emerald eyes unable to focus on anything else.

Saru began to get restless as the family approached the bigtop.

Ty Lee chuckled, "Excited, Shortcake?" she teased, tickling her daughter as she pelted her with kisses.

"Put me down!" Saru squealed, protesting her mother's affection.

The acrobat arched an eyebrow, resting her forehead on her daughter's. "I don't think I heard you say 'please.'" she pouted.

"_Now." _came the four-year-old's curt reply.

Ty Lee relented with a melodramatic sigh, setting her child on the ground.

"She won't go far." came a gentle whisper.

The contortionist smiled at the sensation of her wife's painted lips against her cheek, "She's going to get hungry soon." she replied, winding her arms around Asami as she drew her close, mindful of the bundle in her arms.

Tetsuya woke with a yawn, hazel eyes darting between his mothers. Asami carefully pulled the blanket he was swaddled in away from his face. Tetsuya wrapped his small fingers around his mother's, toothless gums gnawing on her knuckle.

"I think he might be getting a bit hungry, too." Ty Lee said affectionately, maternal warmth growing as she rested her head on Asami's shoulder.

The raven-haired heiress laughed, "I fed him nearly an hour ago!" she exclaimed, "I suppose a growing boy has his needs."

Ty Lee turned her head, lips ghosting over her wife's. A gag caused the acrobat to jump, forehead nearly colliding with the heiress'. The vivid crimson of Ty Lee's blush rivaled that of Asami's lipstick as she turned to see her daughter on the hip of her friend.

Raja suppressed snickers as she approached the family, Saru clinging to her shoulder. "Well if it isn't the lovely couple." she smiled.

"I found Sifu Raja!" Saru giggled, leaping from the fire bender's arms to join her parents and brother.

The toddler nearly compromised Ty Lee's balance as she ran into her. Saru embraced the acrobat around her legs, looking up at her mother with the wide, toothy grin she inherited. Ty Lee smiled, gently running her hand through the soft down of Saru's dark curls.

"You certainly did!" the acrobat said, turning to Raja, "How has this place been since I left?"

Raja shrugged one shoulder, then another, "You give yourself too much credit, Pinky. We haven't run this place to the ground just yet." the fire bender teased, playfully nudging her friend.

Ty Lee rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be inside? The show starts in ten minutes." she chided.

Raja snorted, "I'm the main attraction, they can't start without me." she winked, her eyes falling on Tetsuya, "Who's this little guy?" she cooed, making a face that triggered a giggle from the child.

Asami's expression held a proud smile, "Raja, this is our son, Tetsuya." she said, kissing her son's temple. "He's nearly eight months old now."

"Poor kid." Raja frowned, "He looks just like you already, Ty Lee."

The acrobat snorted. Raja dodged a blow to her arm.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." the fire bender shouted over her shoulder as she ran to the bigtop.

Asami laughed, giving her wife's braid a light tug, "I nearly forgot how much I missed this place." she said, wrapping an arm around Ty Lee's shoulders as they followed Raja to the arena.

Ty Lee smiled, memories flooding her mind. "I fondly recall a certain thief stumbling into camp one day." she said softly.

Asami quirked a brow, regarding her wife with a curious expression. "Oh? Was anything stolen?" she asked.

The acrobat chuckled, "Just my heart." she murmured, claiming Asami's lips in a lingering kiss.

"Momma, Mommy, _ew."_


End file.
